Harry Potter I can be your painkiller
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry has become dark and has gone down a path filled with drugs, self harm and alcohol. He has befriended Slytherins and no longer listens to Dumbledore.


**Harry Potter: I can be you're painkiller **

Flashback:

Harry had made and truce with Draco after Ron and Hermione abandoned him for supposedly putting his name in the Goblet of Fire and he refused to forgive them for doubting him when he needed them.

Draco had found out about not only Harry's home life but the home life's of the Weasley twins and Longbottom's.

They swore that they would keep their home lives a secret and to meet in private to rebel in the room of requirement to drink, smoke and have a good time without rules or adults nagging them or controlling them.

Harry had done an illegal dark sibling bonding ritual making them all official blood siblings after Harry learnt that the twins were disowned from the Weasley family because they were attacked and infected with Lycantrophy.

They also found out in the beginning of Harry's summer last year that he had found out he wasn't a Potter and had a creature heritage from his father's side as Halfling which meant he was in transition between human and vampire life that next year he would either become a full newborn vampire or die if he didn't merge with his inner vampire.

All his sibling had been very supportive and had managed to keep their secrets hidden from everyone except Snape who was beginning to become suspicious of what they were doing.

He had caught them one night walking back to their common rooms completely drunk and smelling of cigarette smoke.

Draco was giggling and was latched onto Harry while Fred and George had there arms wrapped round Neville.

Snape had dragged them down to his private rooms and lectured them about their reckless behaviour and that he would be writing to their parents and guardians. Until Neville let out a whimper and turned ghostly white. Draco looked sick and ready to faint and Fred and George looked ready to break down and burst into tears. While Harry was trembling and got on his knees and actually started to beg Snape not to tell there relatives.

Snape was surprised at the behaviour of his students he had never seen them act that way in front of him well except Longbottom. He was seeing signs from all of them that he didn't want to see when he mentioned their parents and guardians and decided to just take points. He was going to keep an eye on them from now on and if their behaviour continued then he would have to get involved and not only inform the headmaster of his suspicions but also the Dark Lord.

He knew that he would need to tell the Dark Lord now rather than later encase he was prove right.

The teenagers were surprised that they only got house points taken off them no detention or letters home but knew that Snape was up to something and needed to keep their eyes open.

**Chapter 1: Meeting with the Dark Lord**

Severus felt his arm burn and then he quickly got dressed and then floo to the Malfoy's were he and Lucius apparitied to Riddle Manor and bowed.

Voldemort spoke with his usual frustrated and venomous tone "Ah Lucius and Severus my most trust and loyal dark spies what have you both to report?".

Lucius smirked "My Lord I have recently discovered that the Weasleys have disowned Fred and George Weasley for what reasons I am unaware and it seems that have been distant from the Gryffindors except from Potter and Longbottom" He sneered.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow "Interested the Weasleys have never disowned any of their family members before I am curious about what those twins have done to be disowned for the entire Weasley clan.

Severus I wish for you to find out now what do you have to report?".

Severus nodded "Yes my Lord. I have discovered a potential problem regarding some of my students at Hogwarts. Although I ask permission for you to see it rather than tell you for their privacy until my suspicions are proven correct".

Voldemort rose and looked interested "Very well Severus I am interested in what you have to show me. Raise my loyal follower and come forth".

Lucius looked curious as Severus rose and was inches away from the Dark Lord as he let the Dark Lord through his Occlumency shields.

Severus was walking back from a meeting with the order and then heard strange noises which sounded like giggling.

He smirked darkly looking forward to catching Potter out of bed long after curfew but was shocked when he discovered Draco was giggling and was latched onto Harry while Fred and George had there arms wrapped round Neville. Severus raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes when he smelt a strong familiar smell of Fire whiskey and cigarette smoke lingering on all four of them.

Severus hissed "What are you all of you doing out of bed including you Mr. Malfoy. Completely drunk and with cigarette smoke lingering on your robes tells me that all of you have been smoking".

Harry grinned "Shh Snape you'll wake the dead with that voice of yours" he slurred.

Draco nodded "He already has Harry. He is dead probably out for a midnight sneak" He slurred and giggled.

Fred smiled and growled "You are very handsome tonight Snape" he said seductively.

George nodded "He is a giant bat after all they are suppose to look good.

So professor are you single?".

Snape growled his eyes looked like fiery black orbs filled with anger "All of you are going to my rooms this instant so help me any of you even speak I will chop you up into potion ingredients".

They sniggered and followed Snape into his rooms if was usually a 10 minute journey but it took 30 minutes because they were falling over themselves or had lack of coordination.

Once they were in his office Severus stood behind his desk and slammed his fist on the desk causing them to either filch badly or let out a whimper.

Harry was the worse he closed his eyes shut and raised his hand to protect himself.

Neville whispered and touched Harry and rubbed his back.

Snape was studying them and recognise signs he didn't want to see ever in his students which was fear of not being yelled at but the fear of being struck.

Draco was shaking slightly trying his best to cover it while the twins had stepped back and bared their teeth slight and Neville's hand was twitching to his wand ready encase he was to defend himself.

Snape's thoughts were going wild "No this shouldn't be possible Potter thinks I'm going to bloody beat him and the others also look like I am going to strike them. I am not my father why would they think that unless...No they aren't ...I would know for god sake and Lucius would never hurt his son but then again what about Narcissa when Lucius isn't home she never liked or wanted Draco. The twins are showing clear signs of Lycantrophy but then why wasn't I informed and why isn't Lupin here supporting them as they are unsired cubs. This doesn't make sense but it explains why they are being destructive with drinking and smoking maybe this is their way of coping.

Snape snapped out of his thoughts "You are all in serious trouble I will be writing to your parents and guardians about your reckless and dangerous behaviour. They can punish you themselves because I am sure they will be able to deal with your misbehaviour better than I".

Until Neville let out a whimper and turned ghostly white. Draco looked sick and ready to faint and Fred and George looked ready to break down and burst into tears. While Harry was trembling and got on his knees and actually started to beg Snape not to tell there families.

Snape was surprised at the behaviour of his students he had never seen them act that way in front of him well except Longbottom. He was seeing signs from all of them that he didn't want to see again confirming his suspicions. Something wasn't right with them and they were all hiding something when he mentioned their parents and guardians and decided to just take points. He was going to keep an eye on them from now on and if their behaviour continued then he would have to get involved.

Voldemort was out of Snape's mind and then started to pace "Everyone dismissed Lucius stay behind their are certain things we must discuss. Severus I believe you're suspicions are indeed true but will must play this carefully we may able to sway the children from Dumbledore's hold".

Severus nodded "Do you think Dumbledore knew?".

Voldemort thought for a moment "It is possible but I don't doubt for a second that he isn't aware of Potter's home life or Longbottom's as they are important to less war Potter much more so than Longbottom as a back up if Potter should fail".

Lucius looked worried "My Lord you wished to speak with me?".

Severus sighed and then asked gently "Lucius when you are away either or death eater business or ministry business how does Narcissa treat Draco?.

Lucius frowned "I'm not sure why?. I know Narcissa never wanted Draco or has even bonded with him either and I know Draco doesn't like being ...alone with her". His eyes widened and his fist clenched "Severus why do you ask that question?. You said you discovered a potential problem regarding some of your students. Is Draco involved I want to know Severus what you had found out about my son".

Voldemort spoke calmly "Lucius my old friend I and Severus believe that the Weasley twins, Longbottom and Potter along with your son are or have been abused".

Lucius turned white as a sheet and looked at Severus searching and then collapsed "No! She wouldn't hurt our son I knew you never wanted him but I-I never-".

Severus hugged him as he sobbed "Shh Luc It's going to be okay. Let it to me and I will find out what they are hiding and help them they way Lily and you helped me remember all those years ago".

Lucius sniffed "Time has repeated itself we were in their shoes Severus. You, Myself, Black, Lupin and Tom how do we know have far they have fallen what if they were as bad as us".

Severus sighed "I don't think it has gotten to that point you I have only caught them drunk and smoking. We don't know if they are doing anything else to cope or if they have any other problems Luc. I think we are going to need Black and Lupin on this as I we are going to need their help".

Lucius nodded "What about my son what do I do? And Narcissa I am bloody married to that bitch who dared to follow in my fathers footsteps.

I want him to know that I didn't know what she was doing and that I love him".

Voldemort twirled his wand in his hand "We can't do anything with you're wife ...yet if she has laid a hand on your son then you and I will punish her but for now I will contact Black and Lupin with my suspicions. You must trust Severus with you son at the moment he has Potter and the others to watch him and I am sure he does the same".

Lucius nodded "My Lord will it be already if I stay here for a while I don't wish do her to sleep in my bed or even be near me right now".

Tom nodded "Lucius we are friends and you know in private it is Tom and you and Severus can stay here any time you wish".

Severus nodded and groaned "It's going to be a nightmare trying to get the truth out of them without Legilimency or truth serum. My godson is the perfect Slytherin, The Weasley Twins are Snakes in Lion skin, Longbottom is more of a Ravenclaw than anything else with Slytherin traits and Potter he is a true Slytherin who holds up a pure Gryffindor Façade. In truth I don't know were to beginning".

Tom shook his head "You will have you're work cut out for you if it calls for it then you are to bring them here to me and I will have to use the Verdimillous spell on them like our old potions master and Dumbledore used on us.

Lucius winced "Do you think that will be necessary I mean they will re-live their worse memories with us watching them. What if it pushes one of them or all of them over the edge like it did with Severus and Lupin?".

Tom reassured "That is why they shall be brought here for their own safety were I will make sure they are protected from themselves. That is if Severus hasn't got them to talk before they go home for summer then the Verdimillous spell is to be used . In that case Remus will handle the Weasley twins, Sirius will handle Longbottom, Lucius you will handle you're son and I and Severus will handle Potter and bring him here until we find out the truth".

Lucius and Severus agreed and Tom dismissed them both as he wrote a charmed letter to Sirius and Remus entitled Time has once again repeated itself and you are needed to help a few select students from themselves who share the same past. P.S Remus there is a possible two of them have been infected reluctantly with Lycantrophy and my need you to take them in as they have been disowned from their family.

Meet me at you know where to further discuss this I swear on my magic that this is not a trap. I will not try and killed Potter unless he attacks first and will leave him and his friends alone now as you know not a word of this to Dumbledore we can't allow him to interfere like he did the last time.

It was only thanks to our potions master at the time that we all survived.

Yours Tom.

**Chapter 3: Rebellion**

2 months later Harry and his fellow siblings were down in the Chamber of Secrets using in the dark arks and learning to defend themselves.

Harry and the Weasley twins were showing signs of becoming addicted.

Draco and Neville promised to keep an eye on them as even know they both lingered of dark magic the Weasley twins reeking off it and Harry was the worse it was coming off him in powerful alluring waves.

Draco knew that if those three went into The Great Hall like that not only will the Slytherins know that they were using dark arts in Hogwarts and that three Gryffindors and the boy who lived were practising recently and heavily by that.

Neville looked a little nervous "Draco we have lessons with Professor Snape in half an hour do you think those three will be able to attend it would look suspicious if they didn't show up but in the state their in Snape and the others will know what they have been doing".

Draco cringed at the idea of his godfather asking questions he knew they wouldn't be able to answer and risked being sent to either the headmaster or their parents.

Half an hour later Fred and George were back to normal although dark magic was lingering on them still but not as it had been.

Draco smirked "You too will have to go at the very back of the class and prey that my godfather or the Slytherins don't detect it even know it is faintly present on you".

Harry walked over reeking to high heavens of dark magic and came over with five potions of unknown potion.

Draco raised his eyebrow "What's that and how are you going to be able to go to potions class if you are reeking to high heavens of dark magic?".

Harry smirked "I found out how to make this potion from one of Salazar's potion diary's wasn't too difficult to make it masks dark magic use".

Neville looked with relief and took one of the bottles and drank and made a face of disgust as did the others.

Fred grinned "It worked brilliant allow little brother you're eyes are still glowing with power and confidence if you're no careful Snape will see that you are showing signs of dark addiction".

Harry snorted "That man hates me and I doubt he will be looking at my eyes anyway they remind him too much of my mother. What about you too if it wasn't for the muggle contact lens you're eyes would also be glowing and show the fact you both are werewolves".

Fred smirked "Aren't we lucky we have contacts then maybe you should consider getting a pair and why are you still wearing those glasses your a Halfling you don't need them anymore".

Harry nodded "They aren't my real old glasses these are fake so it makes it look like I still need them. I have to keep up the illusion I am even remotely human".

When they got to Potions class Severus wasn't happy as they walked in late.

Severus hissed "10 points off Gryffindor for being late and interrupting my lesson and 5 points off Slytherin for also being late. I will deal with you five after class now sit down and get to work!".

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak when the Slytherins broke out in furious whispers and Draco gave them a look to stop and they do but gave Draco a knowing look and raised eyebrows.

Ron sneered "Where were you Potty snogging you're Slytherin boyfriend and shagging those filthy traitors".

Harry grinned "Maybe I was Weasley do you have a problem with that?. Are you jealous that no one wants to get into you're pants. I wouldn't be surprise after all you are ill-equipped to do anything with you're small prick".

The whole class started sniggering at Ron and taunting him as Ron turned red as a tomato in anger and embarrassment".

Ron growled and pulled out his wand but Harry smirked "Put you're wand away Weasley you little toe rag before you get hurt and ran crying to that red haired bitch you call mummy. Do you honest believe you stand a chance against the great Harry Potter?".

Ron growled "Diffindo!" (Causes an object to rip and tear on a victim can cause serious injuries including death considered borderline dark magic).

Harry's eyes grew dark when he hissed "Colovaria!" (Causes a dark shield to form over caster and those behind the caster it is used to reflect the opponents spell back after absorbing the dark spell. This is legal dark magic used in defence against dark arts).

The Slytherins gasped at the dark purple powerful shields Ron yelled "I always knew you were a dark wizard Potter did you happen to get a certain dark mark over the summer?!".

Harry smirked "That would be none of you're business little blood traitor wouldn't it? After all didn't your great grandfather join Gellert Grindlewald?".

Ron flushed "Sectumsempra!" (Dark illegal cutting curse)

The Gryffindors gasped at hearing the dark spell but Harry flicked his wrist and the spell again batted the curse away and Ron was inches from getting hit with his own spell.

Harry smirked and saw an opening "Muffliato" (Temporary mute spell)

"Arachni sorta!" (Causes 1000 spiders to come out of your wand and attack the target consider grey magic) Ron backed away into as the spiders rushed after him and was trying to stay a spell to get rid of them but found no words came out".

Harry looked at Severus who narrowed his eyes at Harry's now glowing dark green ones "Would you like to do the honours sir and stun Weasley before he wets himself or tries to physical attack me?".

Severus sneered "Weasley! 100 points from Gryffindor for using an illegal dark curse on a fellow student and I will be informing you're parents and Dumbledore that you attempted to attack a student with it. Stupid boy how dare you use that spell in my class room you are lucky knew how to conjured that shield because if he didn't and you did him in the wrong past on one of these students behind him you would be in Azkaban right now.

Class dismissed Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley twins my office immediately".

Harry rolled his eyes and followed as Severus hissed him them to take a seat before he placed locking charms and privacy charms around the room.

Severus rubbed his temples "I have questions and you all better answer them or I will force truth serum down you're throats until I get a straight honest answer and believe me I will know if you are lying".

Harry looked bored "Ask away professor".

Severus narrowed his eyes "Very well I will start with you shall I?. Tell me how you knew those spells which some were legal dark magic spells as they are not taught at Hogwarts".

Harry shrugged "A friend taught me some spells during the summer. He has been tutoring me in defence against the dark arts, Potions and basic dark arts spells approved by the ministry".

Severus nodded "Acceptable at least I know why you've been improving in my class and a few of you're other classes. Now tell why have you being spending time with these Gryffindors?".

Draco answered "Harry came to me after the tournament was over and asked if I wanted to set against are petty rivalry and I agreed and then Harry introduced me my fellow siblings and we all found we had common interests".

Severus narrowed his eyebrows and hissed "Why did you call them you're fellow siblings Draco...please do not tell me what I think you are?".

Fred smirked "It depends about what you think he is telling you".

George nodded "If you think it is about that we all preformed an illegal dark sibling blood bond then you are correct about what you were thinking".

Neville nodded "We are illegal blood brothers and proud although I would keep this to yourself as we don't want to have to explain ourselves to the old coot or the ministry".

Severus gripped the edges of his desk and his eyes lit up with fury "Do you realise how dangerous that was!. You all could of lost you're minds or even you're magic it is illegal for a reason!. If the blood leader of the lot of you I assume was Potter had failed to bond to all of you then you all would be like those who have had a long stay in Azkaban insane and magical unstable!. How foolish and reckless all of you are what were you thinking!?".

Harry answered "That we would all be brothers and a family now instead of just being friends and I know you are now aware the twins were disowned now they at least are contacted to a family name Malfoy,Potter and Longbottom and that means the Weasleys can't reclaim them into their house".

Severus seethed "That is an unacceptable reason you idiot child you could of cost them everything for a stupid blood bonding!. Draco what will you're father say when he discovers he now has four children?".

Draco grinned "I'd say he would be delighted he has always wanted more heirs and I have always wanted more brothers".

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose "That is not the point for Lucius wanted more heirs then he could of blood adopted them you have gone the wrong way about this. Now who do you think has the job in telling you're father the news that he is now father to four others".

Fred smiled "As our godfather that would be you're job".

Harry giggled and the angry looking face when Snape hissed and yelled "You find out this funny boy!. You have no idea about what you have done and how it will affect other peoples lives!. You are a selfish idiot brat who thinks he is so great because he is the chosen one!. I should have you're wand for this but I can't without getting these other students who have a life to get involved".

Harry filched and Fred and George took out their eye contacts and growled dangerous "You will not hurt our little brother. Godfather or not he did not force us into this sibling bond and we all never regretted doing it we all knew the risks and if you think about it sir. Harry was the one most at risk from the black lash",

Neville blacked away as Draco hissed angrily "You know nothing of what Harry or we have been through you don't understand and you know what I used to look up to you because I though somewhere inside that dead cold heart of yours was someone that would one day save me from the pain.

I was wrong you are just like them!".

Harry looked up and glared "I only have ever wanted a family and that was denied to me. Yes I was being selfish because I wanted them as my siblings but who wouldn't they are the best friends and brothers I could ever have. I never asked for these life it was forced upon me Snape!.

All I've ever wanted to do is survived and I can't even do that right.

You what to know the truth Snape well I'll give you the truth you pathetic worthless giant bat!.

Fred nodded "I'll go first brother and tell our story shall I so maybe Snape can finally find out the truth he has been searching for 2 months.

My name was Fred Weasley this is my brother George Weasley

We were disowned because we were attacked over the summer holidays by a rogue werewolf after I and my brother ran away from home.

George nodded a tear slid down his face "We had enough of our parents treatment of us we were abused emotionally because we weren't perfect and the fact that we refused to marry someone our mother wished as too because I and my brother are gay and couldn't go through with it.

Fred wrapped an arm around his brother "We were locked in our rooms with barely any food with Ron and Ginny mocking and teasing us we couldn't handle it anymore.

We wrote to Harry who was having his own problems but he and ...his angel rescued us and healed us. We stayed at Angel's place in the muggle world and he taught us how to survive and merge with our inner wolves so it wouldn't hurt as much when we transformed.

We stayed with Harry at Angel's until Hogwarts started.

Snape was shocked "Why did you know report this Fred...George the Weasleys and that rogue werewolf need to be report to the ministry for what they have done".

Fred snorted "Arthur is high up in the ministry he is good at wiggling his way out of these sort of things and for the rogue. Harry and Angel has already...taken care of that matter lets just say he wouldn't be hurting anyone any more".

Severus raised his eyebrow at Harry who was looking at the ground trembling and breathing heavily.

Neville then when "I know you think of me as an clumsy idiot but you're not the only one my grandmother also believes that and has made sure I do two because it was my fault my parents are in the state their in now.

That it should have been me instead and that I am a shame to their family because I am not as magical talented as my parents were nor do I want to be an in the same career as they were.

When I don't get good marks from school, get in trouble or not believing what she is telling me I am backhanded and told how pathetic and worthless I am. I am so scared that I miss up in my classes because I fear of failing because then she would know and when you insult me you remind me of her that is why my boggart is you in my grandmother's clothing in first year.

Last summer she threatened to disown me if she so much as got a letter home to tell her that I had failed one class or gotten less than an exceeds expectation grade.

I also planned to run away I wrote to Fred and George who rescued me with Harry and his angel and I stayed with them for the summer.

I receive a letter recently that my grandmother has filed to disown me and I've already signed the documents and have sent them as of tomorrow I will no longer be a Longbottom.

Severus frowned "Neville I apologise for my behaviour towards you I know you have anxiety problems and you aren't very confident in yourself but I never thought it was because you were abused. I would of helped you and given you extra help if I had of known".

Draco snorted "Yeah right like you would of listened to a Gryffindor. Neville was so scared of you that he could barely stay in the same room as you.

You are blind because you don't see what is right before you're own eyes.

You are my godfather and were suppose to be their for me as well as my father was suppose to yet I was left alone with her.

Where were you godfather or my father when she slapped me for just being alive.

Where were you godfather when she called me a baby and that I was not better than a filthy muggle that I am a burden and that I was forced upon her.

Where were you when my own mother was cheating on my father and threatened me to never to a soul or she would kill me and get my father to disown sobbed.

Harry held Draco and rubbed soothing circles on his back "Shh brother mine she will not live to see another day like that wolf when I can my hands on her. You know Lucius would never do that he loves you too much".

Severus was pale and his eyes were filled with unshed tears "Draco I didn't know me and you're father love you and if we had of even suspected that she dared laid a hand on you she would of been divorced and taken care of.

You father and I didn't see what she was doing and I swear to you Draco we will make her pay for what she has done to you and that goes for you all as well I will see to it that those who have wronged you are punished".

Draco turned to Harry and frowned "It's okay Harry if you're not ready to talk about those vermin or your angel".

Severus asked "Who's angel Pott-Harry?".

Harry paled and he looked up "He's a true angel now" He whispered

Harry closed his eyes and then vanished.

Neville shook his head "Brothers we must find him before he does it again".

They nodded in agreement looking worried and glared at Severus who asked "Does what again?".

Draco sighed "We all have our problems and ways of coping mine is drinking and smoking a muggle drug called weed and I occasional self harm if I am upset or angry".

Severus was crying "Draco...please tell me you still don't do those things?".

Draco looked to the ground ashamed and Severus wrapped him into a hug "We'll help you Draco all of you what about the rest of you?".

Fred and George answered "We both have a problem with drinking like Draco. We also have depression and we don't take anything seriously including our lives. We also Self Harm".

Draco winced "I didn't want to say this but they both have started showing warning signs of Dark arts addiction".

Severus eyes widened and he looked at them both seriously "When was the last time you were both using dark magic".

Fred cringed "Before we came to you're class about half an hour before we still have lingering tracers of Dark magic use are little brother created a potion to mask it so you nor the Slytherins would know. We all took it and we practice in the Chamber of Secrets".

Severus when over to the two and hugged them causing them to break down in tears as Severus comforted them "I will have to keep an eye on your both it is very dangerous to become addicted to the Dark arts because your magic will start control you but I don't believe we have a problem just yet but you both have to promise not to practice unless their is an adult supervising you which can be myself, Tom or Lucius".

George looked confused "What do you mean I know who Tom is he's the dark lord why would we be using dark arts in front of him".

Severus sighed "Because as you are aware tomorrow is the start of the summer holidays and you will be staying with Remus, Sirius, Tom, Myself and Lucius we are going to be you're new guardians we already have sorted this and the documents are already filed for you're adoption.

Fred and George you will be blood adopted if you want by Remus and Sirius and Neville, Draco, Harry will be adopted by Lucius and Myself and the Dark Lord.

Neville's eyes widened "You want us?".

Severus nodded "As of tomorrow you will be my son as well as Harry and Draco".

Fred and George grinned "Awesome".

Severus looked at Neville "Now what are you're issues?".

Neville looked nervous and squirmed a bit but Severus lifted his head up to look at him "Whatever it is you will not be judge you're fathers and godfathers know what it is like in your shoes".

Neville sniffed as tears ran down his face "I have an eating disorder I overeat when I'm upset and then make myself throw up and you already know about the anxiety disorder but I also self harm and smoke weed with Draco".

Severus nodded "Lucius is good with eating disorders as well as Black they will be helpful with helping you".

Neville nodded Severus turned to the others "Now what about the youngest member of our little family?".

Draco winced "Harry was locked up in a cupboard under the stairs until he received his Hogwarts letter he was moved to his cousin's second room.

He didn't know his own name until he was eight years old as his relatives also called him Freak or Boy.

He was punished because of his strong accidental magic which he still has when he is extremely angry or upset he blow up his aunt after she insult his parents last year and he ran away with angel before he killed them.

Fred nodded "I and my brother rescued Harry in our second year with the flying car. He was locked in his room with bars on his windows and locks on the outside of his door with only a catflap.

They starve him he is lucky for he is fed three times a week we usually send him food when we can.

George nodded "He didn't even know he was a wizard until he got his Hogwart's letter and thought his parents where killed because James was drunk driving.

Neville frowned "Harry found out at the beginning of the summer that he wasn't actual a Potter by blood and found out on his birthday that he wasn't human either.

Harry had come into his inheritance as a Halfling and has yet to transition into a newborn vampire.

He met this guy who helped rescue us all called Gabriel Blackwell he was a Halfling also and was also like us. He and Harry become close if you know what I mine and I even thought they would be mates when they both completed their transition.

Both of them kept each other alive Harry was in a bad way he was being consumed by his inner darkness both from the use of dark magic and his heritage. The more he resisted his dark nature and heritage the more darker and out of control he become.

One day Angel had come home after a night out to find the house littered with bodies and Harry blood drunk and had started the process of turning off his humanity.

Angel tried his best to help Harry as we all did in our own way Angel was desperate to save Harry and resorted to locking Harry up in a safe room until he was able to gain control again and forced him to go through a dark arts withdrawl amongst other things.

He hurt him to make Harry suffer but he was too dangerous to be allowed to continued.

A month later Harry was back to his old self well as close as you could get and we were a happy family we partied, drank and smoked and were rebelling.

Angel had gone out to visit his father because his mother was being abuse by him and refused to go with Gabriel.

His father was drunk and killed his mother Gabriel had found her and was attacked from behind.

Harry knew something wasn't right so rushed over to see angel dying and Gabriel father about to deliver the fatal blow.

Harry killed Gabriel's father and then held a dying Gabriel in his arms who refused to transition because he was scared to lose his humanity and didn't wish to live anymore.

Draco shook his head "He was a right mess when he came back he even tried to take his life more than once. So we all cast a spell to let us know when Harry was thinking about ending his life or was in danger of doing so.

He is starting to get back on his feet but we fear that he will not survive the full transition and we doubt he wants to either".

Fred cried "He has drinking problems not as bad as myself or Fred but he is heading that way, He has anger problems you already know about. He also has suicidal thoughts and regularly smokes weed and shots up cocaine and Self harms worse than any of us and nearly does it every day more than once. But the biggest problems is at the moment he is showing signs of being addicted to the dark arts again".

Severus was pacing the office and swearing "Draco...can you please get you're father here and tell him that I will require Remus, Black and Tom here now".

Draco nodded and rushed to the fire place and told his father what Severus had asked.

Once the adults were thought the others looked nervous and frightened.

The twins were worse as they felt threatened and started growling and pulling Draco and Neville behind them.

Remus put his hands up "Shh cubs it's okay I'm you're sire we mean no threat to you or you're pack".

Severus shook his head and then told the others tell them their fathers and godfathers about what he had just learnt.

15 minutes later

Lucius was holding his son and newly adopted son sobbing as were Remus and Lupin.

Voldemort was pacing "We have to find Harry".

Suddenly the four of the children yelped and grabbed their arms.

Fred growled "Just wait till I get my hands on him".

George nodded "He promise he wouldn't try so soon".

Draco winced "It seems he's going for it this time"

Neville nodded weakly "I think you're right father Harry has attempting to kill himself again".

Severus looked worried "How do you know that?".

Draco cringed "The spell remember we cast he is having those thoughts again and the way our arms and wrists are feeling he is giving it a good go".

Fred rolled his eyes "Chamber".

The others nodded and rushed out the door as Draco through Tom Harry's invisibility cloak and hissed "Black and you my lord will have to share he's in the Chamber of Secrets".

The stunned and concern adults swiftly followed.

Voldemort hissed the wall to open in the girls bathroom and the made their way into the Chamber.

They had bottles breaking Fred groaned "he's found our fire whiskey stash".

Remus shook his head and was shocked at what they saw Harry was drunk and high with blood soaking through his robes.

Harry hissed "Piss off I'm not talking to you!".

Remus thought he meant him and was about to speak when a dark laugh came as a dark figure stood out from the shadows.

He appeared before them in all his grandeur.

A tailored black suit with a charming red tie.

His chiselled jaw lifted with a proud and wicked smile.

His eyes a sparkling blue mixed with forest dark green.

His soft feather like black hair brushed away from his brow showing his faded lightening bolt scar.

He was charming and smart his voice was that of any rich boy. Honeyed and confident. Every word he said sounded deadly and beautiful with fangs hung over his bottom lip.

"Well someone has too tell you that you're doing a fine job in destroying my body". Dark Harry hissed.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Go away Erasmus this is my body and I will do what I want with it!" He growled.

Erasmus snorted "For now...It won't be for much longer when I force you to change fully".

Harry glared and laughed "You can't make my complete my transition Erasmus we both know it and I wouldn't go through with it I am leaving and going with Angel".

Erasmus sighed "Angel is gone Harry and he isn't coming back to you killing yourself will not bring yourself peace. Do you think our angel would wish to see his Dark angel like this Emerald?!. Look at you all Angel's hard work being destroyed".

Harry snapped and throw the killing curse at the figure but it went throw him and Erasmus rolled his eyes "Stop. Harry we both him you can't kill me throwing unforgivables will prove nothing but only help further you're addiction".

Harry glared "I am not an addict!".

Erasmus snorted "Of course not that is why you can't go for a day without withdrawal.

I know you're pain I've felt and been through it too Harry you are just making this harder for yourself when you resist me like you do".

Harry snarled "I don't want you nor do I want to be you pompous git look at you in that suit that is not me!".

Erasmus smirked "It will be. Harry this is who you are meant to be that body is finished you are a Halfling and that body is dying you require a new body but not a mortal one".

Harry sneered "I'd rather die than be you!".

Erasmus "How about this then do you remember you're conversation with our angel when you switched off you're humanity?".

Harry glared "You know I do what are you playing at".

Erasmus answered "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness my Dark Angel. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it".

Harry yelled "You bastard what are you playing at?!".

Erasmus smirked "That's not what you said so try again"

Harry huffed "I don't care Angel don't you understand I don't feel anything any more not even your love".

Erasmus grinned "Numbing the pain you feel for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it".

Harry hissed "Why are you repeating his words?!".

Erasmus wiggled his finger "That isn't right. What did you tell him?".

Harry screamed "What does it bloody matter he's dead what are you trying to prove by quoting him?!".

Erasmus tilted his head "You will understand when you play along so tell me Harry what did we say to our angel?".

Harry gritted his teeth "A thousand words can never describe the darkness I hold inside".

Erasmus nodded "The brightest of hearts contain the most darkness just think how much darkness yours contains?".

Harry sighed and said nothing

Erasmus "Humans are not all cruel as your relatives and everyone has darkness. In their hearts that lead to bad things to happen, some more than others".

Harry cried "Please stop it I don't want to do this".

Erasmus shook his head "No that isn't right either. Now what did you say to him".

Harry frowned and whispered "You either die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain. The light uses people as pawns, the dark kills mercilessly.

You have forgotten the first lesson, that we are to be powerful, beautiful and without regret.

Our kin are fallen angels who are rejected by the light. You have merely adapted to the dark my angel, while I was born in it".

Erasmus knew his plan was working "In the end we are all alone and no one is coming to save you...except for me and your family. The darkness is like a fire and it's burning a hole in your soul".

Harry shivered and tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Erasmus "I'm not the same. I'm new...the old me is gone and dead. There's no bringing the person I was the person you knew and loved back...

He's given up on life, He's gave up on hope.

This is the new me ...Angel just because I have changed doesn't mean I will never stop loving you".

Erasmus walked over and knelt beside Harry. Draco was about to walk over when Severus held him and place a finger to his lips.

Erasmus spoke softly "Your wounds from the abuse have healed by now...but you can still see the scars this world and muggles have left not just on your body and mind but your soul".

Harry croaked "The pain from the abuse never went away, I just embraced it to become what I am today".

Erasmus hugged Harry "When angels go bad they are worse than anyone else. Remember you're sire Sev and Riddle they used to be angels too before they had also like you rejected humanity like you are doing now".

Harry whimpered "I'm a monster and I-I deserve to die".

Erasmus shook his head "No Harry you aren't a monster you're my Dark Angel a broken angel that has suffered and fallen into the darkness that surrounds you who battles on to survive".

Harry sobbed "What if I don't want to survive all this my angel?".

Erasmus whispered "You will my Dark Angel because you are needed in this world. Our brothers need us. I am the bad guy because that is a role I must fill but what is your excuse my dark angel?".

Harry spoke "Why was I born, if it was just live in misery?. If we don't end this war Angel then this war will end us".

Erasmus smiled "There are those who are afraid of the dark, not just because it's dark, but because of what the darkness represents".

Harry whispered "Protection, Power, Family and Unity".

Erasmus nodded "Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light".

Harry rubbed his face "We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. I love the darkness it's the only time I feel really alive".

Erasmus grinned "I am neither good nor bad my Dark Angel neither angel nor devil. I am a vampire and Death always comes too early or too late we all have are destinies my love and yours is to change this world and fix it to make it better so people like us and you're friends no longer have to survive but live".

Harry frowned "What if I don't survive?".

Erasmus smiled "You will my Dark Angel promise me that you will fight that when you're time come you won't made the wrong choice that you wouldn't let death take you even if that means you have to sacrifice the mortal love you crave for the family you love and want to protect. What is it that you seek the most Harry?".

Harry spoke was tears travelled down his face "I want the power to destroy my enemies and to protect the family I love".

Erasmus smiled "Dark Angel you know in you heart what you must do?. The choose to do what is right or what is easy. Know that whatever you choose I will always love you no matter what you decide".

Harry curled up beside Erasmus who cried "I-I think I'm ready now I understand what I must do. I'm ready to die Erasmus".

Erasmus nodded "I think you should say goodbye to you're family" He said softly.

Harry blinked as Erasmus disappeared and his skin was glowing gold he looked over to see his brothers and family he go up and saw his wounds were healed.

Harry smiled "I believe it is time for me too go and before I do I just wanted to say thank you".

Draco rushed over to Harry and hugged him "Please Harry don't go!".

Fred and George rushed over "Don't leave us little brother we need you please! You're a member of our pack and we wouldn't of survived without you".

Neville wept "Don't say goodbye please fight this Harry you are strong and a survivor like us".

Harry smiled "No one can out run death no even me. We all must die and it is my time to go death comes too early or too late. I will always love you guys what ever happens know that I will never forget you and what you have done for me".

Harry smiled at the adults "Sirius aren't you going to gave me one last hug before I go?".

Sirius was sobbing as a glowing golden Harry walked up to him and hugged him "Goodbye Sirius".

Sirius held on to Harry "Pup please don't do this".

Harry shook his head "I have no choice this is out of my hands you need to let me out Padfoot".

Harry walked over to Remus and hugged him "Goodbye Remus look after the twins for me won't you?".

Remus croaked "Always cub".

Harry went over to Lucius "Take good care of Draco for me".

Lucius nodded trying to compose himself "Of course Harry".

Harry looked at Severus and grinned cheeky "It seems you know the truth sire. At least you won't have to deal with the spawn of Potter any more".

Severus held Harry and whispered harshly "Don't you dare go with death you hear me. I have already lost one son today and I will not lose another understand me Harry?".

Harry nodded "I can't promise you what will happen but I will fight for Angel and you".

Severus released him and Harry walked over to Voldemort "It seems you have gotten what you have been trying to do since my birth Tom. Harry Potter is dying and I just hope that Erasmus Snape will take my place and be your brat".

Voldemort smirked "I'm sure he'll be a bigger more powerful brat than you are now. He'll end up being the death of me but you will always be my golden brat whether you're Harry or Erasmus".

Harry snorted "Lovely now stun my brothers I can't have them watching my die".

The adults nodded and before the others could get their wands out to defend themselves the adults have successful stunned them.

Harry smiled "I'm sorry you lot but this was for the best".

The five adults lifted the four stunned teenagers into their arms

Harry decided it was best to lay down on the floor to avoid hurting himself Severus came over and put his son's head in his lap and whispered "You won't die alone son I have you and will always be there for you".

Harry was crying "I love you dad".

Severus held his son close to his chest "I love you too son...It's going to hurt and their is nothing I can do about that you're body is dying but don't pay attention to it. Live for me and you're family it will kill your siblings if you don't".

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as the golden light surround him and his floor.

His entire body was being consumed slowly from the inside out by the hottest fire of hell.

His mind was conscious of every moment of physical pain was torture. He would have done anything to make it stop.

He was trapped in the agony of it ans there was nothing that could have been done.

He heard his father whispering words of conform and his family supporting and motivating him to come back.

He was forced to weight from the pain to finish up on it's own when the pain finally subsided though I opened my eyes to find Gabriel my angel standing over me. "Harry I knew you could do it just look how beautiful you are".

Harry looked as the adults woke the stunned teens how rushed over to Harry who were crying.

Draco sobbed "Why isn't he waking up did he go is that it?".

Severus frowned "Draco give him sometime".

Draco yelled "Harry so help me if you don't wake up this minute I will hex you're dead ass!".

Harry looked at Angel who chuckled "They care for you a lot".

Harry smiled "Angel do you ever regret not transitioning?".

Angel sighed "Every day but I am happy my dark angel I am with my mother now and I feel no pain and I get to busy myself watching over you. Erasmus did a good job".

Harry frowned "Angel what will happen when I go back into my body?".

Angel answered "Well you will merge with Erasmus you will be half Erasmus half Harry in away their is no telling what bits of personality you will keep or what will change all new childes are different".

The adults came over and offered Severus their sympathy

Harry shook his head "They think I'm not coming back I suppose I back go back".

Angel nodded and kissed Harry lightly on the lips "Goodbye My Dark Angel".

He guided Harry into his new life.

Harry didn't see anything but then saw Erasmus in the darkness and grabbed him taken Erasmus by surprise and smirked as they merged.

Suddenly Erasmus chest showily started to raise and a groan escaped from his lips.

Neville squealed "Harry you're alive!...well undead but still you did it".

Erasmus felt strange and felt someone calling him.

Erasmus opened his eyes a crack. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion he felt hungry and a low deadly growl escape his throat.

Severus hissed "All of you can't back he's hungry and confused and acting on predator instinct".

Erasmus opened his eyes and his siblings gasped at his crimson red eyes "Sev?".

Snape smiled "Erasmus. What ever happens in the next few minutes. You must not bite down. Do you understand?". He asked softly.

Erasmus answered "No biting" He muttered not really sure what his father meant, but willing to do anything to make the hunger stop. He was also starting to feel dizzy again as a powerful sent filled his nostrils. It was over powering and intoxicating he felt something drip on his mouth and growled.

Snape smiled "Open you're mouth childe".

Erasmus opened his mouth and suddenly had someone's wrist in his mouth and the blood was delicious as he latched on remembering not to bite he sucked hungry and greedily. Growling and purring as he licked the wound clean.

Draco looked ill and Erasmus tilted his head and sniffed "You're a bird". He growled.

Lucius smirked "I believe you mean Veela son".

Erasmus scoffed "Call it what you like but the three of you are birds".

Draco frowned "Three? That can't be right the only Veelas are myself and our father".

Erasmus shrugged "Trust me kid but their are three of you the nose doesn't lie".

Severus asked "Who is the other Veela?".

Erasmus sniffed and looked directly at Neville who hid behind Fred.

Erasmus smirked "No need to fret kid I'm not coming to eat you...but it's you it is very weak and it is barely there at all but enough that I can still smell it".

Neville squealed "I'm not a Veela".

Erasmus nodded "You're not a full bird like those two but you smell like one to me you have bird blood lingering in you".

Severus smirked "I would believe him newborns have very good sense better mine or a werewolves at least for a year".

Fred chuckled "So who are you then?".

Erasmus rolled his eyes "Well as you may have noticed things didn't go quiet to plan and now I am Erasmus Harry Snape. Blame Angel he helped Harry surprise me and instead of me merging with him he merged with me".

Draco asked "What does that mean?".

Erasmus rubbed his temples "It means young dragon that I and Harry share one mind and body sort of like a split personality in away. I have all his memories his feelings and emotions instead of him having mine.

I have his personality linked and merged with mine.

I am still Harry yet I am Erasmus also".

Tom smirked "What did I say he is a pure Slytherin with a Gryffindor Façade".

Erasmus nodded "Indeed but this is also a bad thing as now I am stuck with Harry's problems if I had of merged with him I would be rid of his human issues now I must save myself from falling into his addictions.

Fantastic I'll have to go through withdrawal and it wasn't even my body at the time".

Fred frowned "Does that mine you will still be addicted and have the same problems Harry had?".

Erasmus snorted "Not if I have anything to do with it but to answer you're question I with experience the same addictions he did when he was mortal".

Severus groaned "This is going to be harder than expected it's going to be harder to control you're addictions now you have completed your full transition".

Erasmus smirked "I didn't think it was easy to get rid of an addiction easily father. At least I am more in control of my emotions and feelings this time and I am no longer suicidal so at least that is something".

Sirius sniggered "Just like his fathers".

Erasmus raised an eyebrow "Say's that man that stinks of wet dog".

The adults chuckled and Sirius glared "I do not stink!".

Severus grinned "I did tell you Black".


End file.
